Returning to Calm
by Aimee5
Summary: Very short S/G vignette for Organ Grinder. Both POVs.
1. Grissom

**Title:** Returning to Calm (1/2)

_Grissom/Sara, post-Organ Grinder, pg_

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit out of this.

**Note:** Big thanks to Devanie for beta-reading this, and giving me the confidence to post it!

Chapter 1- _Grissom POV_

xxx

She's angry, I can tell. Behind those walls, she's boiling over with rage that those two women got away with murder for the second time. I can't just let her go home in such an emotional state, I have to try to talk to her.

"Sara!" I call out after her. My voice rings across the empty parking lot as she stops by her car, waiting for me to catch up. She still has her back to me as I reach her. Finally she turns around as I start to speak to her. She is trying to hide her emotions. But I can see through her masquerade. I always can.

"What are we doing? Digging up graves, chasing prints...If it's no good in court, if the killers win..."  
"It isn't a competition. We don't win."

But maybe it is for her. This is her life, as it is mine, but for her it's different. She becomes involved in cases very easily, and her emotions are always on show concerning them. Maybe she does feel like we win when we solve a case. Hell, even I do sometimes, not that I'd ever tell anyone that, especially not Sara. That would only encourage her.

"The courts are like dice. They have no memory, what works one way doesn't work the next."  
"I know that, I do. I know that. That's why I'm mad."

"But see if you get mad, then they do win."

"You just said..."

She's smiling. I know that smile. It's an exasperated 'this is Grissom, what can you do' smile.

"This is one of your riddles, isn't it?"

"One of life's riddles."

She's smiling again. I love it when she smiles. But she still hasn't calmed down yet. How could she? This is Sara, she can't switch her emotions off that fast.

"But hey, the good news. There's no stature to limitation on murder."

Even I'm smiling now. She looks at me thoughtfully after my last comment. If she knows she can come back to this case anytime, she might not feel so bad at not having got justice for the victims. I hope that makes her feel a bit better. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do that wouldn't leave us both wanting more. I can't go there. At least not yet.


	2. Sara

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 2- _Sara POV_

xxx

I can't believe they got away with it. Again. How many times are they going to manage this?

"Sara!"

I can hear Grissom calling after me. I don't want to turn around and face him. I don't want him to see how upset I am. But who am I trying to kid? Come on, this is Grissom, he probably knows anyway. But just in case he doesn't... He's coming up next to me now, there's no way I can get out of this.

"Look, I know this isn't news to you, but sometimes science isn't enough..."

I cut him off. I'm exasperated by the whole thing.

"What are we doing? Digging up graves, chasing prints...If it's no good in court, if the killers win..."

"It isn't a competition. We don't win."

How many times have I heard him say that before? Too many. Well, for me, when we solve a case and catch the bad guy, it does feel like we win. But that must just be me. Grissom can't feel that way, not if he's giving me this lecture again.

"The courts are like dice. They have no memory, what works one way doesn't work the next."

"I know that, I do. I know that. That's why I'm mad."

And I do know that. I just can't help getting mad about all the injustice that goes on in this world. It's not fair.

"But see if you get mad, then they do win."

"You just said..."

He gives me his famous half-smile, and I can't help but go weak at the knees. I'm trying hard not to smile.

"This is one of your riddles, isn't it?" I say.

"One of life's riddles."

I smile as I say that. I can't help it. This is Grissom, I can never help but smile when he's around. He again graces me with one of his rare smiles, this one a little larger than the one before. How does he manage to have this effect on me? He tilts his head at me in that sweet way he does as he walks away from me towards his car. I quietly watch him walk away from me. But then he turns around to face me again. He's not leaving quite yet.

"But hey, the good news. There's no stature to limitation on murder."

He smiles at me again. A genuine half-smile. Then he turns around and walks away. He turns to look at me one last time before he walks to his car. I think about what he just said to me, and I'm so deep in thought that I don't even smile until he's gone. Thank you, Grissom. In your own sweet way, you've just cheered me up.


End file.
